Harry Potter Christmas Carols
by ZePuKa
Summary: It's Christmas in Jul,uh I mean April! so this collection takes christmas carols like 12 days of Christmas and turns it into the Twelve days of Harry Potter, Enjoy!
1. The 12 Days of Christmas

**The 12 Days of Christmas**

On the 1st day of Christmas, we practiced spells and charms with our hero Harry Potter.

On the 2nd day of Christmas, we pulled some pranks and jokes with two Weasley twins, and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 3rd day of Christmas, we chased Blast-ended skrewts with some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins, and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 4th day of Christmas, we cheered for Gryffindor with Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins, and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 5th day of Christmas, we performed lethal curses with LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins, and our hero, Harry Potter.

On the 6th day of Christmas, we researched without end with Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 7th day of Christmas, we snuck outside Hogwarts with Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony, Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 8th day of Christmas, we mourned Harry's love life with Ginny, Cho, and Myrtle, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony, Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 9th day of Christmas, we purred and we hooted with Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks, Ginny, Cho, and Myrtle, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony, Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 10th day of Christmas, we dyed our hair bright red with Percy, Bill, and Charlie, Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks, Ginny, Cho, and Myrtle, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony, Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 11th day of Christmas, we dueled 'til we dropped with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks, Ginny, Cho, and Myrtle, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony, Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins and our hero Harry Potter.

On the 12th day of Christmas, we read books one through five with DUH! J.K. Rowling, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks, Ginny, Cho, and Myrtle, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony, Hermione Granger, LORD VOLDEMORT! Neville, Ron, and Dean, some HUGE guy, two Weasley twins, AND OUT HERO HARRY POTTER!


	2. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlmen**

**Verse One**

Go rest ye wizards, muggles, for Voldemort has fled,

Now rumor has it his curse hath now left him all for dead.

So sleep ye wizards, muggles, go safely back to bed.

Oh, rumors that bring us peace and rest, bring peace and rest,

Oh, rumors that bring us peace and rest.

**Verse Two**

In Godric's hollow he did go to kill a young baby,

But now that child hath survived the curse and the dark lord did flee,

But sadly both his parents lost their lives so sadly,

Oh, rumors that bring most peace and rest, bring peace and rest,

Oh, rumors that bring most peace and rest.


	3. Joy to the World

**Joy to the World**

**Verse One**

Joy to the world, Voldemort's gone,

Let wizards all rejoice!

For his curse hath rebounded off, James and Lily's son,

Let Harry Potter reign,

Let Harry Potter reign,

For he has caused the fall of Voldemort.

**Verse Two**

No more let death and curses be,

For Voldemort has fled!

The death eaters are being led, to their new prison bed

And in Azkaban let them rot!

For their deeds that they have done,

Yes, let them pay for the evil deeds they've done.


	4. What Child is This?

**What Child is This?**

**Verse One**

What child is this who laid to rest, on Dursley's step is sleeping? Whom aunt petunia's screams will wake, at 4 o'clock in the morning?

This, This, is Potter's boy, who caused the fall of voldemort.

This, This, is Potter's boy, the only hope against darkness.

(violin solo)

**Verse Two**

What child is this, who hates mudbloods, and is spoiled by his mother?

whose daddy bribed his quiditch team, So they can fall flat on their faces?

This, This, is Malfoy's boy, whose white-blonde hair doth petrify.

This, This, is malfoy's boy, who really looks good as a ferret.

(violin solo followed by la la las...)

This, This, is the end, i really hope you enjoyed it.

(exaunt)


	5. Carol of the Bells

So here's another carol! Carol of the Bells. Basically, I wrote about Harry, Ron, and Hermione eating and Hermione complaining about the house elves having to slave to make their food without pay. (funny how a song about bells can be turned into a song about food.) So enjoy, and thanks to whoever gave me the idea to write a song using carol of the bells!

Hark! How the smells,  
Sweet savory smells,  
All seem to say,  
Come eat today

Come, one and all,  
To the great hall,  
And start to eat,  
All this good meat

Harry and ron,  
Each eat a ton  
While Hermione  
Glares as she sees

"Slaves made this food,  
Can't you be good?  
And join in SPEW  
Or else be stewed?…

…Oh, how they sound,  
With their hands bound,  
'Torture' they cry,  
You all know why"

"Hermione see,  
all this could be,  
just a mistake,  
they seem to take (it very well)"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry Potter,  
Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry Potter…

…On, on they slave,  
On to the grave,  
With mournful lives  
While we just sigh"


	6. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**

_Verse One:  
_Running through the halls, in a wild goose chase again,  
Away from our dear Filch, and his creepy cat.  
Then under the cloak now, before he sees us, quick,  
For it is not so fun to get detention with umbrage.

_Chorus One:  
_Oh! Jingle bells, Hagrid smells, Voldie ran away!  
Oh how lame to spend the day in classes with no breaks!  
Oh! Jingle bells, dobby smells, snuffles ran away!  
Oh how fun to cast some spells for revenge on slytherin!

_Verse Two:  
_I know this song must suck, because it doesn't rhyme at all,  
But when you're bored like me, all common sense just flees!  
So here I go again, with no purpose to name,  
but won't you come and sing with me until the neighbors scream!

_Chorus Two:_  
Oh! Jingle bells, Gandalf smells, wait, that can't be right!  
Unless you want to switch stories, then it just isn't right.  
Oh! Jingle bells, Weasley smells, Snape just laid an egg!  
Let's all play some quidditch and just forget I ever sang!


	7. Requests

Hey everyone! As you all should know by now, (if not then SHAME ON YOU!) I re-write Christmas carols into harry potter carols. So far, I have created 6, however, instead of me just picking out the songs, I would like to hear which Christmas carols YOU want re-done, so please, send all requests in a review for this chapter and I will get to work making them!

Thank you!  
-ZePuKa


	8. Angels We Have Heard on High

A/N: well, I didn't take any of your suggestions yet, but I will hopefully find lyrics for them soon. If you have any other suggestions, just leave them in a review! (reviews make me happy :wink:wink: )

**Angels We Have Heard on High**

Mandrakes, we have heard them cry,  
With their lethal shriekings whine,  
Without them those petrified,  
Would have no hope or a sign

Wah-ah-ah-ah! They cry,  
In the greenhouse number 3  
Wah-ah-ah-ah!  
Why, oh why this torturing?

Mandrakes, why this hissyfit?  
For we only wish to help,  
Why must you be so selfish?  
Its not like you're just water kelp

Wah-ah-ah-ah! They cry,  
In the greenhouse number 3  
Wah-ah-ah-ah!  
Why oh why this torturing?

* * *

Announcement:

If you liked the story you just read, then check out the sneak preview of my first original fantasy, Echelon, on my website! The link and login information are in my author's profile!


	9. O Christmas Tree

**A/N:** well, I got a request from my good friend Aaidenkae, and it was a request for 'O Christmas Tree' and the first thing that popped into my head was, "O Weasley-" but I couldn't think of what would replace the syllable for 'tree' so I suddenly had this idea to write a story about a Japanese first year who has a huge crush on Ron and calls him Weasley-Kun! But then it would take too long to write it, so I don't know if I'll ever get around to it, but hey, I've got a song, and that's all that matters! So yeah, I just wanted to clear that up so you would understand why it's a love song about Weasley-kun… yeah, I read way too much Fruits Basket… anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**O Christmas Tree:**

O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley Kun!  
Thy eyes are so unchanging;  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Thy eyes are so unchanging;  
Not only kind when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear.  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Thy eyes are so unchanging!

O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Much joy you always give me;  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Much joy you always give me;  
How often have you, dearest thee,  
Offered me the greatest glee!  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Much joy you always give me.

O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Thine explosions shine so brightly!  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Thine explosions shine so brightly!  
From Snape's dungeons, far from bright,  
There's only good things in my sight.  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Thine explosions shine so brightly!

O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Howbright is the hair of thee!  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
Howbright is the hair thee!  
Thou surely hast dyed it as bright as it be,  
And thou must care for it tediouly.  
O Weasley-Kun! O Weasley-Kun!  
How bright is the hair of thee!"

Ron Weasley went very red at the words of the first year standing before him, the japanese first year, fresh from the motherland who appearantly had an interest in music...

* * *

**A/N:** well, anyone have any requests? 'Silent Night' is coming up next!


	10. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**A/N:** Well, I know I said I was gonna do Silent night, but that just wasn't working, so maybe I'll do that later, but for now, I'm gonna do this one, which I even made a game to!

**Game:** In each stanza, different characters are described, only the first identity is given, but there are at least 3 in each stanza. (i.e. person A said to person B, blah, blah, clues about person C) So write guesses in a review and I'll give the answers in my next song! I already gave you the identity of Filch, but you have to figure out the rest!

**

* * *

Rendition of: Do You Hear What I Hear?**

Said the house elf to the filthy Filch,  
Do you smell what I smell?  
Way down in the cell, filthy Filch,  
Do you smell what I smell?  
A wretch, a wretch, greasy and unclean,  
With a nose as big as a hog  
With a nose as big as a hog!

Said the filthy Filch to the white-washed boy,  
Do you plan what I plan?  
Bringing down the imp, white-washed boy,  
Do you plan what I plan?  
A plot, a plot, to conquer Gryffindor  
With a head as big as his wand  
With a head as big as his wand

Said the white-washed boy to the minions 2,  
Do you know what I know?  
The Potter's friends 2, minions 2,  
Do you know what I know?  
A wimp, a wimp cowers in the cold  
Let us bring red and frizz down  
Let us bring red and frizz down

Said the minions to the Slytherins,  
Listen to what we say!  
Gather wands, black hearts, and trickery!  
Listen to what we say!  
The brats, the brats, sleeping in the night  
Let us bring them justice and fight!  
Let us bring them justice and fight!

* * *

Guess them all yet? I know it wasn't the best song, but at least I made a game out of it! 


	11. Announcement

**Announcment:** I will not be making any more Christmas carol parodies, but I hope you have enjoyed the ones I made thus far!


End file.
